Cellular caspase-8 (FLICE)-like inhibitory protein (c-FLIP) is an important regulator of death receptor-induced apoptosis and plays an essential role in thymocyte maturation. Two major isoforms of c-FLIP derived from alternative mRNA splicing, c-FLIPL and c-FLIPS, have been identified in mouse T lymphocytes. Our previous studies have demonstrated that conditional deletion of both c-FLIP isoforms in T lymphocytes results in an almost complete lack of mature T cells and increased apoptosis of single positive (SP) thymocytes. To further define the roles played by the c-FLIPL and c-FLIPS isoforms in thymocyte maturation and peripheral T cell function, we have generated mice specifically lacking the c-FLIPL (c-FLIPL-/-) or c-FLIPS (c-FLIPS-/-) isoform. Surprisingly, we found that expression of c-FLIPS but not c-FLIPL in c-FLIP conditional knockout mice rescued thymocyte development. Our studies further demonstrate that c-FLIPL is essential for mature T cell proliferation, as T cells from c-FLIPL-/- mice fail to develop into effectors after Listeria monocytogenes infection. Although accumulating evidence suggests that c-FLIP has both anti-apoptotic and cell signaling functions, the mechanisms by which c-FLIP regulates thymocyte maturation and mature T cell homeostasis remain unknown. Based on our preliminary results, we hypothesize that c-FLIP has three major functions mediated through c-FLIPL and c-FLIPS in the T cell compartment: 1. c-FLIPS protects mature SP thymocytes from TCR-induced apoptosis in the thymic medulla. 2. Both c-FLIP isoforms are essential in maintaining mature T cell homeostasis by promoting survival and proliferation. 3. c-FLIPL regulates T cell proliferation through its cleaved form c-FLIPp43. In this proposal, we will test these three hypotheses using several c-FLIP genetic models we have generated. The results will not only provide important insights into the mechanisms by which c-FLIP regulates thymocyte maturation and T cell homeostasis but also provide a better understanding of general T lymphocyte biology. Furthermore, determining the role of c-FLIP in regulating effector T cell survival may improve strategies for immunization and vaccine design. Narrative: c-FLIP is an important protein that protects T lymphocytes from death and is essential for T lymphocyte to develop. Our proposed studies will provide important information on how c-FLIP protects T cells and when it will protect T cells from death. Results from this study will improve our understanding of immunodeficiency and the regulation of immune response to microbial pathogen infections.